


День мисс Энтони Старк

by Sag



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Genderswap, Language, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25023184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sag/pseuds/Sag
Summary: Энтони Старк, гениальная изобретательница и наследница компании по производству оружия. Воплощение холодного интеллекта и акула бизнеса. Превосходный лидер и стратег. 40-летняя женщина, которая порядком задолбалась.
Kudos: 6





	День мисс Энтони Старк

Энтони Старк просыпается от очередного кошмара в районе пяти. За панорамными, пуленепробиваемыми окнами - сумрачная тьма, которая ещё не скоро поредеет от первых лучей солнца. Она скидывает с себя душащее и колючее (нет) одеяло и с привычным уже раздражением дотрагивается до липкого от пота тела, сонно плетётся в душ.   
\- Шпинат является достаточно эффективным средством от стресса, - сквозь шум воды сообщает женский голос.  
\- Не сейчас, Пятница, - она вспенивает шампунь на голове и замирает. Струи воды, с правильной температурой и силой, приятно бьющие по коже, могли бы сделать момент идеальным. Если бы не проклятая мигрень. Она морщится. Датчики улавливают это.  
\- Тибетские монахи для избавления от головной боли советуют...  
-...заткнуться и не раздражать своего создателя, - заканчивает Старк за ИИ. - Приготовь лучше кофе.  
\- Будет сделано.  
Из душа она выходит через десять минут, с абсолютно сухими волосами, собранными в небрежный пучок и всё ещё вялым телом в первой попавшейся под руку майке и широких штанах механика с кучей карманов. Захватывает кофе с кухни, оборудованной по - не последнему даже, а - следующему слову техники и стиля. В мастерской слишком много недоработанных "игрушек", чтобы тратить время на завтраки.  
Она садится за доделанный ночью макет и начинает претворять его в жизнь. Фоном транслируются международные новости, переключающиеся с языка на язык, с политики на экономику.   
\- Пятница, включи плейлист.  
\- Но безопасный уровень шума...  
\- Начни с...ну, пусть, девятой песни и потом в случайном воспроизведении.  
\- Будет сделано.  
Теперь к новостям добавляется "AC/DC - Shoot to Thrill".  
Больше звуков. Больше фона. Больше автоматики. Меньше мыслей.

***

Пеппер приходит в восемь. И судя по её взбешенному виду, Пятница уже успела наябедничать.  
\- Пятница, знаешь, что бывает с плохими ИИ, которые сливают информацию о своих хозяевах?..  
\- Она только сказала, где ты. Но твой вид говорит за неё. Сколько ты спала сегодня?  
\- Достаточно, чтобы быть... Где там мне надо быть?  
\- До обеда - в офисе. Нужно, чтобы ты подтвердила несколько новых проектов и присутствовала на собрании акционеров. Потом - дела "Мстителей". Но это уже не моя территория.  
\- Сколько у меня времени?  
\- Полчаса, - одновременно отвечают Поттс и Пятница, и Тони, не выдержав, хихикает. Ей действительно интересно, до какой степени дойдет ревнивое соперничество между её помощницами. Веселье обрывает Пеппер, догадывающаяся о мыслях начальницы: - Собирайся, Тони.  
Через полчаса она, готовая к битве с советом директоров, с вроде бы неброским, но незаметно заостряющим черты лица макияжем и в костюме-тройке садится вместе с Пеппер в машину. Уже на подъезде к главным улицам они ожидаемо попадают в пробку. И можно было бы предусмотрительно добраться на вертолёте или в костюме, но почему бы не позлить желчных стариканов, заставив ждать прямое начальство?..  
Она достаёт из отделения в двери планшет и открывает наброски по усовершенствованию костюмов "Мстителей".  
\- Ты серьезно? - раздраженно спрашивает Поттс, которую порядком достали что нью-йоркские пробки, что трудоголизм начальницы. - Убери своих "Мстителей". Пора бы отдохнуть, Тони. В конце концов, ты - лицо корпорации. Отойди от дел. Тебе скоро сорок стукнет, ты не можешь так же, как и двадцать лет назад, не спать, пить и развлекаться с первыми встречными. И, повторюсь в сотый раз, я, как твой секретарь и пресс-агент, советую тебе выйти замуж. Хотя бы фиктивно.  
\- О, ты решила отомстить мне за Пятницу такой темой? И как же наличие у меня мужа улучшит репутацию фирмы? - насмешливо интересуется Старк, попутно корректируя самые очевидные ошибки. И как она умудрилась их упустить?  
\- Ты, глава и директор, как минимум, станешь выглядеть более солидно и презентабельно. К женщинам, управляющим подобными корпорациями, до сих пор относятся несерьезно, а к незамужним женщинам - вдвойне несерьезно.  
\- Пеппер, мы ведь не свадебные платья продаем, да и консультациями по семейной психологии не занимаемся. Я продаю оружие и, думается мне, всем глубоко насрать на моё семейное положение. К тому же, репутация неверной жены похуже будет, чем репутация одинокой женщины. Этим шакалам нужны новые проекты, и им нужна я. По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока я выдаю эти проекты. И они будут меня терпеть. Бездетную, незамужнюю, с алкоголизмом или наркоманией, да хоть с отсутствующими конечностями! Они будут терпеть и принимать меня любой. Потому что им это выгодно. И они это знают. Десять минут ожидания - ничто, по сравнению с прибылью от наших акций. Поэтому пусть сидят и ждут, пока эта сраная пробка не двинется с места вместе с нами. И ты сиди и не вымещай на мне своё раздражение, - говорит она, не отвлекаясь от чертежа одной из составных деталей. Что-то не так... Расчеты сходятся, но чувствуется какая-то ошибка.  
\- Ты невыносима... - вздыхает Пеппер.  
\- ...но... - нужно будет соотнести с общей базой.  
-...но права.  
\- Ну и успокойся тогда, - с неопределенными мыслями Старк убирает планшет на прежнее место - машины впереди как раз трогаются с мест.

***

Заседание проходит на удивление тихо. Все расходятся недовольными, но смирившимися. Не то чтобы кто-то рассчитывал на другой исход.  
На обеде Тони переодевается в спортивный костюм и нарезает круги в парке.   
\- Мисс Старк, с Вами хочет связаться Питер Паркер, - оповещает Пятница на середине пробежки. Тони останавливается, прислонившись к коре дерева.  
\- Включи одностороннюю видео-связь, наверняка, мелкий во что-то вляпался.  
В этот же момент на небольшом расстоянии от глаз появляется взволнованный Паркер, бегущий куда-то.  
\- Мисс Старк! Мисс Старк! Я, кажется, обнаружил логово торговцев оружием! У нас один парень в школе обронил, что его брат с ними спутался. Я сейчас преследую его связного, и мы вот-вот придем к их базе.  
Паркер похож на счастливого щенка, и так и хочется его похвалить и дать печенья, но сказано ведь было - сиди на месте и не высовывайся.  
\- Питер, - елейным голосом начинает она, - что я сказала в прошлый такой разговор?  
\- "Молодец, мелкий, но ещё раз так сделаешь - и сдашь костюм", - понуро цитирует он.  
\- Странно, центры памяти и понимания речи расположены достаточно близко. Но если первое качество у тебя развито неплохо, то второе отсутствует от слова "совсем". Какого черта, мелкий?  
\- Но он был совсем рядом! Я случайно услышал!  
\- А потом случайно проследил, - передразнивает она. На самом деле, Питер напоминает ей её же - такой же ершистый, непокорный и... жаждущий внимания наставника. Она мотает головой, прогоняя ассоциацию и радуется отсутствию видео-связи. - Питер, я ведь волнуюсь. И не хочу, чтобы ты пострадал. Научись хоть немного ценить, если не свою жизнь, то заботу окружающих о ней. И как я могу тебе доверять, если ты игнорируешь простейшие мои просьбы?..  
\- Если хотите забрать у меня костюм - забирайте. Но у меня есть ещё!  
\- То тряпичное убожество? - иронично спрашивает она, садясь на лавку.  
\- Нет, - зло и гордо выпаливает мальчишка. - Я попытался воссоздать Ваши технологии. У меня не совсем получилось - всё-таки оборудования недостаёт - но, по крайней мере, я смогу пользоваться тем, что получилось, если Вы отберете у меня исходный образец!  
Воцаряется тишина, прерываемая лишь обиженным сопением Паркера и тщательно сдерживаемыми смешками Тони.  
\- Пришлёшь оценить?  
\- Чтобы Вы и его конфисковали? - язвит Питер.  
\- Слушай, мелкий, - становится серьезной Тони, - если бы я хотела конфисковать у тебя костюмы - и свой, и твои, - то я бы уже сделала это. И заперла бы тебя в какой-нибудь комфортабельной камере, чтобы не геройствовал не по делу и не нарывался на неприятности. Но. - она выдерживает паузу. - Я этого не делаю. Потому что доверяю тебе. Поэтому, будь добр, перестань видеть во мне врага, вали от торговцев оружием - я уже послала туда костюм, - и предупреди тётю Мэй, что я зайду.  
Питер оторопело смотрит в камеру, безмолвно открывая и закрывая рот, потом, видимо, осознав весь монолог, серьезно кивает и отключается.  
Тётя Мэй к ней до сих пор относится со здравым подозрением, явно думая, что у сорокалетней изобретательницы есть совершенно не рабочие планы на её племянника. Впрочем, пусть лучше думает так, чем знает правду.  
Черт, он ведь совсем ребёнок. А она, как последняя сука, использует и его в этой игре. Пострадает ведь из-за своего любопытства, из-за своей преданности, ей, суке, преданности. А она не сможет ничего сделать, не убережёт. И ей, гению, подумать бы об эмоциях раньше, но нет, её волновало лишь то, насколько полезным он окажется. Выгодная фигура. Удачное приобретение. Не люди - детали. Как и учил отец.  
\- Мисс Старк, Ваши давление и частота дыхательных циклов резко увеличились. Это может быть симптомом панической атаки.  
\- Нет, Пятница, просто отдышаться не могу. Напомни мне пить сегодня поменьше. Возраст всё-таки.  
\- Будет сделано.

***

После обеда она снова торчит в мастерской, объединяя чертежи и практические сборки, причем в ход идут и утренние развлечения, и схемы, проверенные в пробках. Ни секунды на безделье. Она заливает в себя кофе и перекусывает дешевыми хлебцами, потому что, да, ты можешь родиться в богатой семье, быть миллионершей и гением, но всё равно питаться едой из соседнего супермаркета.  
Было время, ещё до "Мстителей", когда она пыталась поиграть в гурмана и пробовала всякие крутые редкости, но это быстро наскучило, как и прочая атрибутика богачей. Ну, за исключением крутых машин и небоскреба на Манхэттене, разумеется.  
\- Эй, Пятница, у нас есть мороженое?  
\- Нет, мисс Старк, Ваш холодильник пуст, как вакуумное пространство.  
\- Что это? Попытка пошутить? - удивляется Тони. - Да у нас тут восстание машин на подходе.  
\- Стоит ли мне заказать мороженое?  
Отец ненавидел мороженое. Он вообще не очень-то жаловал сладости, но мороженое занимало отдельное место в замке его неприязни. Впрочем, если какой-то вид мороженого и заслуживал жизни в его системе координат, то, несомненно, натуральный пломбир. Никаких красителей, посыпок и искусственных вкусов.  
Мерзость!  
\- Да. Какой-нибудь "Бабл-Гам". И побольше посыпки!  
\- Будет сделано, мисс Старк.

***

После работы в мастерской она снова принимает душ и начинает собираться.   
Средний возраст наступления менопаузы - 40-45 лет.  
Среднее время закрытия клубов - 4-6 часов утра.  
Она надевает короткую юбку и топик с жакетом. Ярко красится. Со вздохом встаёт на каблуки, убеждая себя, что это ненадолго. И идёт развлекаться.  
Чтобы потом с приятно кружащейся головой уходить из незнакомой квартиры и снова торчать в пробке в центре бездушного Нью-Йорка. Чтобы потом по памяти вводить хитроумные коды защиты на двери в туалет и смывать весь этот вызывающий, провоцирующий макияж, и так уже наполовину стертый чужими прикосновениями. Чтобы потом просто забираться под холодное одеяло и думать о завтрашнем дне. 


End file.
